Mr and Mrs Specter: A Halloween Boo-Boo
by Carebearmaxi
Summary: It's Halloween Donna's favorite time of year. As always now they have three children they are all going trick or treating; however, a missing witch's hat could put a damper on this year's celebration not only for the kids but for Harvey and Donna who always have their own celebration after the kids go to bed. Inspired by Sarah Rafferty's and daughter's witch hats picture.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi Folks! Well it's that time of year again or should I say Donna's favorite time of year. This is the first chapter and is definitely family fluff. Mike and Rachel are in this and we are not in Seattle! Please enjoy this family fluff and I promise conjugal smut later. Please R&R Love - Carebearmaxi.**

Mr. and Mrs. Specter: A Halloween Boo-Boo

"Mommy!" Amanda Specter, 6 years old, called from her room. "I can't find my witch hat! Did you put it in daddy's car?

"Mandy, ask daddy, I'm changing Kenzie," Donna in the nursery with her and Harvey's youngest called. She had her hands full of 4 ½ month old baby Kenzie. Donna, with her elbow, hit the intercom button in the nursery. Earlier in the year while Donna was pregnant, she had the intercom units placed over all the house. Much like the office she headed, she wanted the same convenience, so her family were not yelling from one place to another. The house in West Chester was way too large for that.

"Harvey!" Donna called into the unit located in the nursery wall.

"Yes, Donna," Harvey responded hitting the response button downstairs in his office. He was working on the costume of their 5-year-old son Gordon who was going as a New England Patriot – Tom Brady this year. Gordon started playing pee-wee football in September. He really seemed to love football and asked if he could be Tom Brady for Halloween. Harvey, of course, could not be more proud of his sports enthusiastic son. Amanda was interested in sports as well which sometimes left Donna in the cold as she understood sports but much rather spend her time working on crafts or auditioning for local theater when she was not working.

"Mandy needs to know if we left her witch hat in the car. Do you know?"

"Let me finish up with Gordon. He looks great by the way and I will give it a look, ok?"

"Sure. We'll meet you downstairs. Oh, by the way, get the stroller out of the back of my SUV, please?"

"Sure thing," Harvey obeyed pleasantly.

Meanwhile back upstairs Donna picked up baby Kenzie dressed in her sunflower costume and carried her into Mandy's deeply pink bedroom. Donna spotted her oldest daughter in a frenzy. The room was totally disheveled with her clothes out of their drawers. Toys which were neatly stacked in the large room had fallen knocking over Barbie into her pool. Books, Mandy's immense book collection, were strewn all over the floor of the other side of the large room looking like Mandy had laid tiles over the carpet. All Donna could do was roll her eyes and know that Mandy was cleaning this up after trick-or-treating.

"Come on, honey. Daddy's looking in the car. If you don't find it, you can use mine," Donna said holding out her hand not occupied by baby Kenzie who was dribbling and starting to fuss. She did not enjoy the big flower surrounding her little head. The longer she stayed in Donna's arms the more she fussed.

"What will you wear?" Mandy asked her mom taking her hand so they could climb down the stairs. At the bottom of the staircase, the three females were met by one angry looking ready- to-play New England Patriot.

"Grr-" Donna responded to her son when she saw him. "Gordon, I think you could sub for Brady you look so ready to go." She patted her son's helmet because Mandy ran to her father who had come in the front door empty handed.

"Sorry, sweetie, your witch hat is not in daddy's car, and it's not in mommy's car either. I looked," Harvey said as Mandy came up to her tall father and hugged his legs. Her lower lip started to pout. Then came the weepy cry.

Harvey hugged his daughter and looked up at his wife.

"Come on Mandy. You can wear mine. It's on the table."

Mandy let go of her daddy and picked up her mom's witch hat and put it on her head, but it flopped down to her chin.

"Mommy! I told you it wouldn't fit right!" Mandy slammed the hat back on the table and stormed off and took a seat on the couch. "I'm not going!"

Donna looked at Harvey and Harvey looked at Donna. Gordon sat next to his sister and tried to comfort her by saying, "You still look like a witch. Your nose is so crooked and funny."

Donna laughed and handed the baby to Harvey.

"Stroller is outside. It's a beautiful night, so we need to get going before we get bombarded by the older trick-or-treaters tonight."

Donna's cell rang. She fished it out of her long witch's dress.

"Rache, hi! Yeah, we're on our way. We have a meltdown here. We can't find Mandy's witch hat and now she is refusing to go. I tried that. It's way too big…yeah, ok, see ya soon."

"Don't tell me. It was Rachel…ok Pumpkin," Harvey said to his younger daughter and then turned the conversation back to his wife. Harvey smiled when he saw her witch's makeup which consisted of a false pointy hook nose with a black wart on it. Donna and Mandy were to go as mother and daughter witches. However, now without Mandy's witch's hat, they would not be exactly alike. This was why Mandy was so upset.

Harvey was busy putting Kenzie into her stroller. Gordon decided he had had enough and was heading outside to be with his dad. He just wanted to get going before all the good candy was taken.

Donna saw the sad look on her eldest child's face and knew she was disappointed. Donna found a substitute black hat for herself. She then quickly stuffed a couple of baby sweaters up into the cone of the hat to fill out the inside. Hopefully this will enable the hat to perch on Mandy's head.

"Come here Mandy. Mommy has an idea."

Mandy sniffled and came up to her mother.

"Whatcha' gonna do?"

"Don't you worry about it. Here," Donna said as she placed the hat on Amanda's head. Donna smiled at her and Amanda immediately responded with her own big Cheshire Cat smile so much like her father's. Donna tied the hat under chin and doubled it so it would not fall off.

"There you go, little witch," Donna wriggled her false nose at her daughter's. She gave a little jump.

"Thank you, mommy. Let's go!"

She grabbed Donna's hand and they joined Harvey and the other two children for their trick-or-treating adventure.

They walked up to the third house. Harvey was pushing the stroller, and Donna would accompany the two older children to the door of the houses. As they walked up to this house, Harvey noticed Donna's eyes go wide. There was creepy music coming out of speakers on the side of the house. Creepy dark lights showed Dracula and Frankenstein faces attached to the large front porch. Harvey laughed.

"Well, I can see this is your favorite house yet."

"They always do a great job," Donna said to Harvey. "Next year, if I have more time, I am planning a big layout."

Harvey chuckled. "Whatever you want, Mrs. Specter."

Donna looked down and noticed that Kenzie was already asleep. Her chubby little face having been taken out of the big sunflower hood.

"Be right back," Donna said to her husband as she hurried her two oldest to the front door. She was glad that neither child was afraid of the Halloween festivities. Harvey always seemed to like to watch the children and herself dress up. He stopped dressing up himself a couple of years ago. After experiencing wardrobe malfunction in his Robin Hood costume, he decided that from then he was going as himself. Donna really did not mind so much anymore. Before they had their children, Donna would move heaven and earth to get Harvey to participate.

While Harvey watched from the sidewalk, Mike had caught up to him.

"Right up Donna's alley," he observed.

"Yes, she's in her element. She warned me she's doing something to our house next year."

"I'm sure Rachel will help. You know there's never any stopping Michelle Ross and Harriet Specter when they have something up their sleeves."

Harvey laughed. He watched his wife and oldest two children run excitedly in front of their mother.

"Daddy, daddy, we got cool candy.."

"Daddy, man liked my costume!"

Then Aunt Rachel caught up with 3-year-old Jamie dressed in her SnowWhite costume. Rachel caught her hand before she could rush up to her father who was talking to Uncle Harvey.

"Looks like Kenzie conked out," Rachel said as she saw the pudgy little redhead sound asleep.

"I hope she stays that way when we get her home," Donna said as they made their way to the next house. I'm hoping if we can get the candy away from the kids, inspect it, and then get them to play themselves to sleep."

"Sounds like you have plans there Harriet," Rachel razzed her gal pal.

"I most certainly do. I told Harvey not to wear himself out too much," Donna responded.

"What did he say?"

"He said I didn't have to worry about that. He would drug the kids to sleep so we could have our own Halloween celebration," Donna said giving Rachel a side glance and giggle.

"Jamie always gets worn out. She's only three. It would be different if we had older children like Amanda and Gordon."

"Hey, we'll take the older ones for you tonight if you want?" Rachel suggested.

Donna almost capitulated. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, Mike loves having them all around and he will wear them out. No school tomorrow?"

"No, my older kids hardly ever take a day off, so by tradition as their father used to give me off I give my children off. We normally have a pajama day. I fire up my laptop after the kids are fed and occupied, Harvey heads to the firm, and I work through the whole day in nothing but my jammies and my bunny slippers."

"Oh, so that's why you always take off day after Halloween!"

"Yes. That and Harvey and I are normally so worn out from Halloween he goes to the firm late."

"Mmm."

"Seriously, though, Rachel, you don't have to,"

"No, you and Harvey have your night. You will only have Kenzie and I'm sure she'll sleep through the night."

"I hope so."

They stopped for a minute while their husbands took their children to the door of the next two houses.

When Mike and Harvey returned with their boisterous children, they continued.

"Last house coming up," Mike announced. He was carrying Jamie who was so tuckered out she laid her head on her daddy's shoulder. Rachel came over and mentioned that she thought she would give Donna and Harvey a break and take their older kids for the night.

"Rachel, do you think that's a good idea? Jamie is conked out now. I don't think you want to get her all revved up again, do you?"

"No, not really," Rachel responded making a face.

"Tell Donna," Mike said. "She'll understand."

"Well, she and Harvey have their night planned. I just thought we could do them a favor."

"They need to do us a favor once in a while."

"Mike," Rachel argued. "They have three children we only have one."

"Yes, that's because we gave them too many favors and Donna's pretty fertile."

"Mike!" Rachel playfully smacked his arm.

"What?"

"What's going on?" Harvey asked wheeling the stroller with the still sleeping Kenzie all tucked inside.

Donna came up behind her husband and said, "It's ok, Rachel. I understand."

"How did you know what Mike said," Rachel asked.

Donna gave her a look.

"I know. You're Donna. You know everything."

Harvey went around to the other side of his wife and whispered in her ear. "Don't worry. I have an ace in the hole. We'll get our celebration."

Donna turned around and watched as Harvey took his place behind the stroller and smiled wide with his Cheshire Cat smile "saying I got you."

Donna tilted her head as she looked at Harvey. Donna was aroused the minute Harvey breathed those words in her ear. His deep vibrating baritone sent shivers down her spine. She really could not wait until she got home now.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi Again Folks! Here's the 2nd chapter of my Mr. and Mrs. Specter Series Halloween fic. Well, let's see if Donna and Harvey get there celebration. I have one more chapter planned after this one and I hope to get it written and posted before Halloween. Shout out to the faithful who favorited me as an author and follow my stories (you know who you are) Love you guys! Please just drop me a line as to what you like or don't like because it really helps me to know. Love-Carebearmaxi**.

Mr. and Mrs. Specter: A Halloween Boo-Boo

Chapter 2

At the door of the Specter house, the Specters said their goodnights to the Ross Family as they got in their car and started to drive away. They only lived in the next town, and they knew they would see each other in the firm the next day but it still was fun to have the formal goodbyes wherein a little more jabbing and jibing would take place.

Harvey stood outside alone as he waved the Rosses into the distance. He looked around the neighborhood taking in the warm October evening and looked at his watch. They had arrived back at 8:00 pm after starting out a little after 6:30 pm. _Where are they? _He looked at his watch again and then his cell and noticed no calls or texts. _Where are they? _He asked himself again.

When Harvey ventured back into the house ten minutes later, he walked over to the kitchen table and noticed the treasure trove of candy that Amanda and Gordon had scored.

"You can both have 1-2 pieces before brushing your teeth and putting on your pajamas. I will come upstairs in a few minutes to tuck you in….Gordon, come back here with that bowl," Donna admonished. She then looked up at Harvey and smiled.

"No way young lady," Harvey said taking the candy bowl out of Amanda's hands as she tried to sneak past her father. "Listen to your mother, you two. We'll be up in a few minutes to tuck you in."

"Don't wake your sister!" Donna called as her two eldest scampered from the kitchen. "Kenzie stayed asleep then?" Harvey asked as he took a seat across from his wife who was still dressed in her witch's costume.

"Yes, she was really tuckered out. She didn't even fuss when I took off her sunflower costume. Do you want to see the pictures of the kids in their costumes?"

"Sure," Harvey said smiling widely at Donna. She caught his eye and she looked back at him.

"What?" Donna asked before she could produce the pictures on her phone.

"You are the sexiest witch I have ever seen even with the fake nose and mole," Harvey quietly said and leaned over to kiss her.

"I'd better be the only sexiest witch you've ever seen counselor," Donna said leaning back into him as they kissed each other lingering at each other's lips.

"What's the biggest turn-on with this costume? You've been staring at me really hungrily for the last hour." Donna purred to her husband like a hungry pussycat.

"Your striped stockings all the way up those beautiful long legs of yours. Are you wearing the garter belt I bought you last Valentine's day?"

"Why don't you wait and find out," Donna said kissing him again. She sighed heavily.

"You smell so good. You actually smell like candy corn…my favorite…besides chocolate," Donna said intermittently kissing Harvey in the process. Her heart was beating so fast. She could not wait until the kids were asleep and she could devour her husband like a piece of chocolate. One that she had long been desiring, but on a daily basis just could not find the time to indulge. Halloween was always different for them.

"Mommy!" Gordon exclaimed when he came back into the kitchen. "Stop!"

They both looked at their son still having lust in their eyes for each other. Donna was still clutching the top of Harvey's dark blue waffle knit shirt which Donna had found so sexy on him when she looked over at their son.

"What is it, Gordon?" Donna asked annoyed.

"I can't get the stuff off my eyes. I tried but it's not coming off," Gordon said as he had brought the washcloth down with him dripping water on the floor and splattering everywhere while Gordon tried his best to rub the black shadow paint from under his eyes.

"Let me try, bud," Harvey said as he rose reluctantly still smelling his wife's perfume and wanting nothing more than to strip her of her witch's garb. It was amazing how his heart still raced when he thought of making love to her.

Harvey crouched in front of his son and took the washcloth from him.

"So, is your sister in bed?" Harvey asked.

"Yes, but her light is on and she's reading. Her room is a mess!"

Harvey said, "Well, she can clean it up in the morning. Look at me."

Gordon looked at his dad and with the pressure coming from Harvey's finger with which he had covered the washcloth Gordon's little head on his long neck wavered back and forth which emanated cries of "Daddy too hard! Ow!"

"Sorry, guy," Harvey apologized to his son and then looked at his face. Harvey put two fingers under his chin and showed Donna his handiwork.

She smiled. "Well, it's not perfect, but it will do. We'll see what we can do tomorrow morning, Gordon." Donna rose and kissed her son on the top of his head. Then she allowed Harvey to come to his full height, Donna stood on her tiptoes and kissed him.

"Well, Mr. Specter, I will see you after I get the kids situated," Donna said winking and then poked him in the belly.

"I'll come with you," Harvey said picking up Gordon.

"Shoulders, daddy!" Gordon insisted.

"Shoulders! Ok, get up there!"

Gordon climbed onto Harvey's shoulders as Harvey clasped each leg in a hand.

"Shh! Be vewy, vewy quiet," Donna said doing an Elmer Fudd impression.

Gordon giggled and Harvey smiled. "Mommy's funny, isn't she?"

"Yes!" Gordon said loudly.

Donna reached up and tickled her son's belly to which Gordon giggled even louder.

Donna laughed and then put her hand over her mouth. Her eyes were crinkled up with laughter. Then she made the 'be quiet' sign over her mouth and Gordon stopped holding onto Harvey's neck as he ascended the staircase.

They went to Gordon's room first. His spacious room was filled with sports equipment even a bowling ball with which he and Amanda had started playing in a children's league. They fudged Gordon's age a few months, so they could have both older children in the league simultaneously. Gordon's looping Hot Wheels track full of small crashed cars was in another corner. Gordon's books were neatly stacked in his bookshelf next to his nightstand. He could not read too well yet, but at times Mandy would sit with him and try to teach him. At those times, Donna would just silently watch and feel how wonderfully God blessed she and Harvey's union with such wonderful children.

Gordon was still giggling when Harvey dumped him in his bed and pulled the covers up.

"Goodnight my son," Harvey said with a sudden feeling of déjà vu as his own father used to say that to him on the rare nights when Gordon Specter the first was home to tuck Harvey and his brother in bed.

"Goodnight daddy. Love you," Gordon said as he gave Harvey a kiss on the cheek and put his little hand around his neck.

"Love you, too, buddy. Mommy's turn," Harvey said as he rose, and Donna bent down. Her flat black witch's hat substitute had come off and hit him in the face to which Donna said, "Oops."

Gordon handed it back to her. "Here, mommy."

"Thank you. Love you, my sweet boy," Donna said kissing him and then he turned toward the wall and allowed Donna to pulled up the covers.

"Love you, too, mommy," Gordon said as he was finally ready to sleep.

Harvey and Donna quietly went around the corner of the hall to his older sister's room which was still a mess from Mandy's earlier frantic search for the missing witch's hat.

"Mandy?" Harvey said coming over to his daughter's bed and sitting down. Harvey had a truly special relationship with his eldest daughter. She was not his favorite because he did not play favorites. He loved all his children equally. He gave each one special attention, or at least he tried his best to do that. He was still a busy lawyer, but he wanted to give his children what his father and mother (a little late in realization) gave to he and his brother.

"Hey, daddy," Mandy said as she looked up from her book. She had started wearing reading glasses last year. Mandy liked wearing her reading glasses. She thought they made her look cool. She started playing softball at five and Harvey spared no expense in getting her sports glasses so she would not break the ones she needed for reading.

"It's time to put the light out, honey, it's 9:00," Harvey said taking the book out of Mandy's hand making sure he kept her place.

"Can you read me a story tonight?" Mandy asked.

"I need daddy to read me a story tonight," Donna said as she came into her daughter's room.

"Mommy, you can read."

"So, can you princess," Donna reasoned coming over to the bed with Harvey and tickling her daughter's belly much like she had Gordon's.

"You're right. I'm the best reader ever!"

Harvey smiled wide his cheeks meeting his eyes. "You sure are!"

To Donna, he said emphatically, "She's going to be a great lawyer when she grows up. She's argumentative. She's already got my ego…"

"She knows how to put daddy in his place. So, I'd say she's going to be a great COO someday," Donna said.

"No, I'm going to be a writer. Did you see my poems daddy?" Mandy asked.

"Yes, I read them this morning. Mommy put them in my lunch when I went to work," Harvey said smirking at his wife who smiled indulgently and shook her head.

"Which one was the best?" Mandy said testing him to be sure he read them.

"Uh, the one about me?" Harvey took a stab in the dark ashamed because he did read them, but he could not remember all of them because the last thing that kept reverberating through his mind was his daughter's poems. He looked up at Donna for help who shook her head silently saying _Pay more attention to your children, Harvey._

"Yes, that's the one that Mandy compared you to a walrus, right honey?"

Mandy giggled knowing her mom was just being funny because Donna had read them before she slipped the folded notebook papers in Harvey's inner suit jacket. Donna knew that if she did not put important things in that pocket, especially if she knew she would not be accompanying him in the office, then Harvey would never find them. Donna also would slip important stuff onto his home office desk and then commandeer him to find it. She did the same thing to him at home that she used to do as his secretary at the firm-with one or two exceptions. Those exceptions being the wifely duties that she had only performed once in a blue moon at the office.

"Mommy, I said daddy was like a sea lion. He's big and strong and talks loud when he's mad. But he loves to play with us and he's fun. Daddy is a real good swimmer, isn't he?"

"Yes, my sweet girl, he sure is," Donna agreed looking playfully at her husband. As much as she loved bedtime banter with her children, the only thing reverberating through Donna's mind was what she wanted to do to her husband when they were finally alone and locked in their own bedroom in front of the upstairs fireplace that had come with the house.

"Ok, Mandy, time for sleep," Harvey said shutting out her Sleeping Beauty bedside Lamp. He kissed her and then Donna bent and did the same stroking her little arm that stayed outside the blanket. Even when Mandy was a baby she never liked to be tucked under the blankets. Must have been something to do when she was in an incubator after she was born since Mandy had been born two months early. Donna knew it had to do with something, but Mandy could never tell Donna the real reason. She just liked it that way.

They walked quietly out of Mandy's large room and proceeded to the nursery which was adjacent to their bedroom. They had another two bedrooms in the house. One downstairs which was a guest room and had its own bathroom. The other empty room was a storage room right now and doubled as a playroom for the children wherein their computers and iPads were kept. Someday Harvey and Donna planned to make it Kenzie's room because they had experienced many interruptions in love making when they both got a little too boisterous or loud. Harvey claimed it was Donna who could never be quiet, and Donna told Harvey that his sex voice was way too deep and "penetrating" and vibrated the walls. All Donna and Harvey knew was that they were not apologizing for their sex noises when they made love. Right now, they tried to keep it down; but in the future, if they were still in shape to make passionate love that would resonate to the rooftops, they were still going to do it. They had now been married for a little over six years, but at times it still felt like the first time.

They both quietly opened the door a little to look in on their youngest. Donna had removed the sunflower costume from a sleepy Kenzie who only fussed once because she was so tired. Donna put her little white onesie on her after changing her diaper. Kenzie slept all the way through. It was probably from a combination of the night air, a full bottle of breast milk with a tummy full of sweet potatoes and the little bit of chocolate sauce Donna let her take from a spoon. Full of sugar, Donna knew, but Kenzie was so little she would never remember it.

Donna and Harvey stood over the crib. The night light was across the room and the light it lent was very dim. It was bright enough, though, to show up Kenzie's red curls and cherubic face. Her fist was very close to her mouth as if she wanted to suck her thumb. Kenzie did not take to a pacifier as the other two had, so for soothing herself she would stick her fist in her mouth or suck on a teething toy. Her long golden red lashes partially covered her cheek. Harvey always remarked that out of the three, she was all Donna. Donna would teasingly respond to that remark and tell him 'I had to have one at least'. Time would tell if Kenzie did not inherit at least a little Specter in her.

One thing that Harvey and Donna did agree on was how wonderful, beautiful, unique, and precious each child was.

They kissed Kenzie very gently on her forehead only hearing her sigh a little in her sleep but not fussing. Harvey remained a few more minutes holding onto his youngest's hand until his wife psst at him and hurried him out of the door. They both crept out and shut the door quietly. The baby monitor was on and set up in their bedroom as well as in the living room, so they would know if Kenzie awoke.

Finally, in their bedroom, Harvey opened the French doors which led to their upstairs balcony and stepped onto it. This part of the house faced the street. Harvey looked up both sides of the street and then looked at his watch. _Where are they?_

"Looking for someone?" Donna said coming up and embracing him from behind.

"Yes, Louis, Cheri, and Louise."

"Why were you expecting them and why didn't you tell me?" Donna asked turning Harvey around.

"Because they volunteered to sit with the kids so we could go to our Halloween Party," Harvey said.

"Halloween Party?"

Harvey gave her a sexy lopsided smile and his one eyebrow raised up in mischief as he slid his arms around her and pulled her close.

"Oh, when were you going to tell me about this Halloween party?" Donna asked putting her arms around his neck and hugging him closely.

"When they got here. I booked a room at the Haunted Mansion otherwise known as The Windsor up the road," Harvey said. "However, if they don't get here soon, we can't go."

"Oh, Harvey, I'm sure Louis and family would be here. Something must have happened. Did you call?"

"I text him before we said good night to the kids, but I didn't get one back yet," Harvey said mildly worried because Louis would never let him down. Donna and Harvey had done the same earlier in the year by babysitting Louise. Louis surprised Cheri on her birthday with a surprise overnight stay at The Four Seasons. Louise and Kenzie were born only months apart. They, luckily, had the same temperament so babysitting her was no problem.

"Maybe they chickened out? I know our two older ones can intimidate my mother and most children do not intimidate my mother," Donna amusedly said.

Harvey then saw shadows of headlights pull into their driveway.

"That must be Louis," Harvey said. "Finally."

Louis had the code to the inner gate, so he let himself in. He knew Harvey was going to kill him, but he did not want to bail on his friend. Louis was the last person intimidated by the Specters' three children. Louis was able to engage each one of them in unique conversation with Kenzie loving to pull on his nose and give him the biggest smile. Louis taught some ballet positions to Mandy and Gordon although Gordon would never tell his father.

Harvey and Donna met Louis at the door.

"Louis! Everything ok? What happened?" Harvey asked.

"I'm sorry. Lucy got sick and we had to take her to the doctor. For some odd reason, both our phones did not reach out here. I am so sorry," Louis said as he came into the house.

Donna concerned said, "Is Lucy ok? "

"Yes, she has a bad cold. Apparently, some dimwit at her elite premier daycare infected all the babies with severe colds. I have no idea why our phone service wasn't working. Look, just go. I gather the kids are asleep?"

"All three, "Donna said.

While Donna was talking with Louis trying to let him know how to care for the kids through until the wee hours, Harvey had flown back up stairs and retrieved their overnight bags. Donna's bag was always half packed in case she had to stay at the office overnight. Luckily on many weeknights, Roberta, Donna's mom would stay all night with the kids if neither parent could go home.

"Ok, Miss Witchy Witch, let's go!" Harvey said handing Donna her bag.

Donna hugged Louis and stroked his shoulder. "Thank you."

"We'll be back before you know it," Harvey said as they hurried to the car.

"Have fun kids," Louis said as he collapsed in Harvey's easy chair.


	3. Chapter 3

**HI Folks! As promised coming into under the wire is the last chapter of my Halloween fic. This by the way was my first Halloween fic. Unlike Donna, Halloween is not my favorite holiday. It's not that I don't enjoy it; it's just not my favorite. Anyway, word of warning this turns a bit M rated after they go to the hotel. Anyway, I hope you enjoy! Thank you for all your support and comments. I like to read them. Happy Halloween! Love-Carebearmaxi**

Mr. and Mrs. Specter: A Halloween Boo-Boo

Chapter 3

They arrived at the Haunted Mansion (The Windsor) fifteen minutes after Louis had arrived at their house. The façade of the building was dark with a black lighted marquis stating the name of the hotel but then in a banner waving in the night air stated "Haunted Mansion" and listed the hours of the party.

Harvey and Donna hurried into the hotel. A valet met them at the door and a steward carried their bags to the desk for them. Before they even had ventured inside, they could hear the creepy dance music coming from the main ballroom located in the center of the spacious place. The lights were muted in the lobby of the hotel. The desk was lit by a lone desk light and the pretty desk clerk working there was dressed like Harley Quinn.

"Mr. and Mrs. Harvey Specter checking in," Harvey said. Donna had held onto his arm and was dancing much like a teenage would at her first prom. Donna was so excited. What a wonderful surprise her husband had planned for them! She suffered a moment of mother's guilt for leaving her children with someone else, but she would be home all day with them while she worked; so that did assuage the guilt a tad. Plus, she would have some much needed alone time with Harvey. Their youngest born only 4 ½ months ago had complicated an already hectic situation with two older children 18 months apart.

"Room 365 and Lerch will take your bags and show you to your room. Our party continues until 1:00 am so feel free to come in and participate," said the desk clerk in Harley's voice and accent.

"Lerch?"

Suddenly a man, taller than Harvey, who was six feet tall, walked up to them. He looked just like Lerch from the 1960's TV Series "The Addams Family". Both Harvey and Donna smiled at one another and laughed aloud when Lerch said in a deeply resonant voice his famous line. "You rang."

Harley, the desk clerk, gave Lerch his orders to which he groaned and retrieved the bags and told Harvey and Donna "Follow me". Donna appreciated the histrionics much more than Harvey as she was an actress in her own right. Anyhow they both laughed as they followed Lerch to the elevators.

The metal doors to the elevators were covered in red spray paint with crazy messages on them like "Beware" and "Save Yourself". Inside the elevators there was creepy Halloween Muzak playing and the lights kept blinking like a disco in the 1970's. When they arrived on the third floor, a coordinately costumed couple got on the elevator. The man was a Pot of Gold and the woman was a Rainbow. Harvey had to look behind him as they followed in Lerch's large footsteps to their room.

Lerch eventually brought them to their room. Lerch handed Harvey the room keycard, and Harvey handed him a generous tip.

Donna preceded her husband into the room which was gently decorated with a fall motif. A glass pumpkin was on the table and some autumn leaf wreaths surrounded the lamps at the side of the large king size bed. On the outside of the brown and orange bedspread were two pillows with chocolate covered foil wrapped pumpkins on them in lieu of the normal mint.

Harvey brought the bags into the room and then went directly into the bathroom. She thought that odd, so Donna knocked on the door to which Harvey immediately responded:

"Don't come in Donna. I have another surprise for you."

"Come on, Harvey. You know how I really don't like surprises, but the last one was kind of nice".

Donna meandered around the room. She checked her outfit and her fake nose in the mirror. It was amazing how long hers had been stuck to her face. She thought for sure by now it would have come off of its own accord. Donna found her bag and took her brush out of it. She had removed the flat black hat and began to brush her long strawberry blond locks. She made a few adjustments of her costume like being sure her stockings were still hooked properly to her garter belt. She cinched the big black belt a little tighter around her waist and turned to the side and was pleased to see that most of the pregnancy pounds had gone. Her black dress hung just right down her long legs. The hem was jagged at the bottom with a boat neck at her shoulders. The white underlay was just half a shirt that Donna usually used as a midriff when she went to bed.

Harvey suddenly called from the bathroom. "Donna, don't face the bathroom. I want to surprise you."

"Harvey?" She then shrugged her shoulders and turned her back to the bathroom.

"Ready!" Donna exclaimed. Through the floorboards of the bedroom she could feel the vibrations from the music in the ballroom. She was torn because she loved to dance with her husband, but in this unusual location she wanted to do some private dancing with him.

The door clicked and Harvey emerged. Donna smiled and laughed out loud when she saw how he was dressed.

"Dracula! Really, Harvey? I didn't think you would ever dress up again after the Robin Hood fiasco before we were married."

"I'm doing all this for you," he said as he whipped out a box from behind him.

"What's this?" Donna asked taking the large long box from her husband.

"It's part of the surprise," he said. "Open it."

"It looks like flowers."

"It is flowers, but Halloween flowers," Harvey said trying to apply the white makeup to his face. He had wet his hair in the bathroom so it would be easier to comb back. He had not had it cut for some weeks so the longer strands flipped easily with his comb. Once he completed applying the whiteface, he applied the black makeup around his lips and his eyes and then ever so carefully drew a red blood colored line dripping from the side of his mouth. He turned to Donna who was looking at the black and orange roses and she jumped when she saw him.

"Count Dracula! Where did you stick my husband?"

Harvey smirked. Donna smiled and tittered a little.

"You look great! Thanks for the roses. Interesting colors," Donna said.

"Ok, now for the last part," Harvey said whipping out a pair of plastic fangs. He turned back to the mirror and slipped them on. Turning back to face his wife he silently asked for approval.

Donna smiled and then went into his arms.

"You look good enough to bite."

"I think that's my line," Harvey said as he made to bite Donna's neck.

"Seriously, Harvey," Donna said coercing him to stand and look at her.

"Thank you for making my favorite holiday so special. I don't think we've had this much fun for years. I love seeing Halloween through our children's eyes, but I do enjoy this, too."

"Night's not over yet!"

Then after he looked himself up and down in the mirror, Harvey turned to Donna and asked, "You ready, Ms. Witch?"

"Whenever you are, Drac," Donna said and took Harvey's arm as he held it out to her. With the other she held her Halloween bouquet of roses.

They left their room to join the party in the ballroom.

The ballroom downstairs was lit with a blinking strobe light over the dancefloor which was the first thing Harvey and Donna spotted when they entered. They were greeted by a waiter all decked out as a vampire. He showed them to a table and handed them a menu filled with holiday appropriate bites like Bloody Fingers = Buffalo Wings.

Donna and Harvey ordered drinks which were squirted with red dye to make the drink look like blood and then they ordered their food.

The music had slowed down just as the strobe stopped flashing.

Harvey asked, "Would you like to dance?"

Donna answered, "You know I would."

Harvey held out his hand to his wife and took her to the dancefloor. He pulled her into is embrace and at once he was held captive by her scent. She had been perspiring a little with all the commotion of getting the kids down and then having to rush out the door and into the hotel. Now they could relax. It was only 10:15 so they still had a lot of partying to do plus other things if Harvey had his way.

In all the years they have been married and the birth of their children, he always enjoyed showing off his beautiful flame-haired statuesque wife. He tweaked at the false nose, and Donna wiggled it and then touched it because she had forgotten she was wearing it. She attempted to remove it, but Harvey laughingly shook his head. He pulled her in close and said, "You're still beautiful. Don't you dare take if off….until later."

He held her close and inhaled her. He was still so smitten with her. Smitten from the moment he shook her hand long ago in that bar. Her long red locks had been in a half-up, half-down do, and she had worn bangs. He thought she so cute with those bangs, and he could not remember when she stopped styling her hair that way. He remembered how her hair curled when it was wet, and he remembered the strawberries and whipped cream from their "other time." Little did she know that before they had had that night together, his member would go erect at the most inopportune time thinking of her. It did get worse when they started working at the firm together and he swore to abide by her rule. He was so glad when he had finally acknowledged how much he loved her and how she had always loved him.

When he pulled away, Donna smiled shyly. It was amazing after all these years beginning when they were work colleagues, then friends, then lovers, then a married couple, and now parents. She had grown more in love with him with each passing year. To Donna he was still the sexiest man on earth and her knees turned to jelly when he came in the room. She was still attracted to him like the first time they had ever laid eyes on each other long ago in that bar. They had shaken hands and electricity had shot through her at his touch. He tried to introduce himself and then asked him how she knew who he was. She laid down the law that night and let him know she was not a bimbo. It came even more clear when he suggested she wanted sex from him that night, and she positively with no equivocation had said "It isn't sex". Little did he know that she almost capitulated and gave in. That was one reason why when it really came down to it she could not wait until he came to her bed.

The slow music stopped and the faster music took over. So they danced a little of the faster dance and Harvey swung her around and dipped her. While she hung upside down she spotted that their meal had come to their table.

"Harvey, our foods here. I think we should eat."

"Yes, you're going to need your energy."

"Me? I'm a mom and Donna. So, I think you're the one that will need your energy," Donna teased him back.

"Oh, it's on. You want to bet who falls asleep first?" Harvey challenged.

Donna laughed, smirked, and shook her head. "You have no idea what you're in for, lover boy."

"Can't wait, Paulsen Specter," Harvey responded as he grabbed her hand and kissed it.

Donna tittered and they sat to eat their dinner.

The prize was that for each other's birthday they had to do what the other wanted.

"You're on," Harvey said. "I have never had such an easy bet."

"You're an idiot," Donna responded laughing as she poured an oyster into her mouth.

"Ah, an oyster," Harvey said. "I can do that. You know oysters are an aphrodisiac."

"Yes, I do…why do you think I ordered them," Donna purred sliding her foot up Harvey's slacks.

_Lord he is the sexiest Dracula even with the creepy makeup Donna thought as she continued to move her now stocking foot up her husband's pant leg._

Harvey was so turned on he almost said to box their dinners, so they could go upstairs. He and Donna have a good sex life, but with the birth of little Kenzie 4 ½ month ago things had cooled down a bit. They had had one good night about a month ago when Julia, Donna's sister, took all three kids. However, that ended in embarrassment when he and Donna had overslept, and Amanda had busted open their bedroom door and jumped into bed with them. It had not phased their daughter that her mommy and daddy were naked. Apparently, Amanda had figured out that that was how mommy and daddy played with each other because she said to her aunt that they did it all the time.

Donna and he remembered that little incident as they had finished their dinner, charged the cost to their room and then Dracula held out his arm to his Witchy Witch wife and traveled up to their room.

"Do you remember the little elevator in the Colorado hotel where we stayed on the first leg of our honeymoon?" Donna asked softly leaning into Harvey's bicep.

"How could I forget? That was the first time we made love in an elevator. It was really embarrassing when I couldn't catch my breath and the maintenance guy asked me if I was ok," Harvey laughed heartily and kissed his wife on the forehead.

Unfortunately, these elevators were very busy with many people exiting and entering so no up and down love tonight. However, the minute they got into their room, Harvey and Donna began kissing like they had never kissed before. Their tongues were intertwined and loving the taste of each other's mouths. Donna's face had absorbed some of Harvey 's white makeup in splotches and Harvey's dark lip color and red streak were smeared. Harvey removed with some difficulty Donna's false nose and Donna begged Harvey to just once graze her neck with the plastic fangs. Then, they laughed and looked at each other for a minute and said, "Shower!"

Donna was about to undo her stockings from her garter belt, but Harvey said, "No way baby. I've been wanting to do this all night! Sit down on the bed," Harvey said with a stilted voice. His groin was rather uncomfortable, but he savored every little bit. He started to undo his pants a little bit to alleviate the pressure. Donna saw that and shook her head. "No way, baby. That's my job."

Donna sat down on the bed and Harvey came to her and undid each clip and kissed her thigh as he did. When they had arrived at the hotel, Donna had been feeling adventurous, so she dropped her panties and went commando the rest of the time. She knew how much her husband had always been turned on by garter belts especially when her underwear was not there.

Harvey realized that she had no panties and hurried along kissing her thighs and then kissing down her leg as he slowly rolled the striped stockings down. He kissed her toes and took one in his mouth as he never lost eye contact with her and loved the lustful looks she returned. The minute she bit her lips, he lost it. Sighing heavily, he gave the same treatment to her other leg trailing his fingertips as he slowly unrolled the stocking and removed it. Donna started to rub her breasts and undid her belt. Harvey came back took Donna's leg onto his shoulders and started to lick her clitoris. He inhaled her scent there and was even more aroused. Aroused to the point where it was becoming painful.

Donna writhed. Her legs shook with Harvey's mouth moving on her and sucking her. She had not had that kind of pleasure for a while. He had the most wonderful mouth and hands. She came closer and closer.

"I'm so hot!" Donna said as she pulled the witch's costume from her body revealing her bra encased breasts. Still a nursing mother, her breasts were large and filled. The more she became aroused the more she was afraid they would drip. That happened last time they made such intense love to each other and Harvey said he did not mind a little mother's milk.

During this time, Harvey removed her garter belt and then he came up from between her thighs. His mouth glistening with her wetness. He gently guided her into a reclining position onto the bed and went back down between her thighs which were shaking. Donna started to writhe again and panted coming again and Harvey tasted her orgasm as she reached for his hand. Their fingers joined and Harvey rose up above her and gave her a searing kiss. All of his mouth hers for the taking which she did.

"It's your turn," Donna whispered hoarsely. She kissed him again and then on shaky legs she kissed Harvey and moved her hands up to the collar of his shirt and switched spots on the bed with him. She smiled sexily as she looked at his mussed hair and splotched whiteface which was all that was left of his Dracula makeup. She kneeled beside him and undid the remaining buttons of shirt and trailed kisses down his chest. She kissed the tiny scar on his chest from the balloon procedure they had done on him after his minor heart attack earlier in the year right after the, fire to her yoga studio. She teased him with her long hair. He played with her full breasts and loved it when they leaked milk. He tried to take one into his mouth, but she had moved to quickly and all he received was her hair. She pushed his shirt off his shoulders, and they kissed a little more tenderly. He looked up at her and brushed her locks away from her face. Donna saw his big brown eyes water a little.

"I love you, Donna," Harvey whispered before they kissed again.

"I love you, too, Harvey….forever." She smiled and kissed him and finished her work of undressing him. His slacks and boxers and socks all dropped to the side of the king size bed. She straddled him, wanting to feel him inside her. However, instead he cupped her jaw and kissing her said, "Let's continue this in the shower."

They both finally rose from the bed. Each touching as they went. He kissed her face and touched her breasts. She kissed him back and held his hand to her heart where he could feel it beat hurriedly for him.

Harvey started the water. Donna watched his beautiful and luscious body as he flexed his muscles. He stroked his erection up and down and Donna wanted nothing more than to feel it move within her.

Donna decided to turn off the shower and put the plug in the tub and changed the shower flow to the faucet where it quickly was filling the spacious tub.

Harvey made a face which raised one of his eyebrows. "A bath? I like that beautiful," he said to his wife as he watched her pert butt move in front of him. Her nipples were hard, and he could tell she was dripping for him as the lights reflected moisture between her legs. He came up behind her and ran his strong hands up and down butt cheeks. When she straightened, he kissed her back and his hands went around her waist and he felt her stiff nipples and nipped and kissed the lobe of her ear and the place where neck and shoulder joined. Donna sighed and reached back aroused again or had never stopped.

With his help, she stepped into the tub. She half sat and half lay in the tub. She looked pleadingly at him.

"Please, now, Harvey?"

He looked at her and he stroked his erection again. He could not wait until he could feel her orgasm with him feeling her insides clench around him. He joined her in the tub and decided they were both ready. He found her place and he entered her gently. They held each other close and looked into each other's eyes. She hung onto him and kissed him sweetly. Their lovemaking had been a little fierce earlier, but now with the warm water surrounding them and having its own current against their rhythm all was much more gentle and fragile.

Harvey stopped midway and stroked her face. Panting he said, "I love you, Donna. Thank you for being you. I love that we have children and that we are still so in love with each other."

Donna was so touched by all his gestures and loving tonight that she was so overwhelmed. "I love you."

Harvey then felt her squirm and he needed her like he had never before, He needed her to be one with him and around her and he finished emptying himself into her. The water helped wash them clean. As Harvey came down from his orgasm, Donna stroked his face and kissed him. He moved to her side but never let her go. He sighed heavily

"Tired?" Donna asked.

"Why? You know me. I never welch on a bet," Harvey smirked at his wife.

"Oh, Harvey, I wasn't serious. You must be tired. That was quite a performance."

"I didn't hear you complain," he said kissing her.

"Never. I just think we should sleep a little before we try to go home. We have to let Louis go home to his own family."

"Ok, how about we empty this water and take a real shower this time. Don't leave me, though," Harvey said as he laid his head on her breast.

"Never, Harvey. I will never leave you," Donna responded stroking his hair and kissing the top of his head.

They had finally fallen asleep in each other's arms in the big bed. They had set the alarm on their phones for 3:00 am. It was only 12:30 when they had finally succumbed to slumber and slept. Donna had never felt so spent and content for such a long time. Harvey smiled as he slept. He was always surprised with Donna's ardor in pleasing him. She always pleased him. He sometimes wished it had not taken him 10 years before he asked her to marry him, however, he was grateful for the time they did have considering that only a few months ago he had a scare when he had had a mild heart attack.

Donna looked up at her husband and ran her fingers down his chest. She kissed him there. She looked over at the nightstand where there was still a clock with a digital display. The alarms were due to go off in five minutes. She extricated herself from Harvey's loving embrace and turned the alarms off. She grabbed her bag and went to the bathroom to brush her teeth and prepare herself for the trip home. She said she would drive since he drove there. It was only a fifteen minute trip, so they would be home quickly.

"Donna?" Harvey said softly from the bed. He felt around for her and realized she was no longer beside him.

"In the bathroom. It's almost time to go back to reality and relieve poor Louis."

"I hope the kids stayed asleep. I'm sure he won't ever do this again for us if they didn't."

Donna looked out at her husband after brushing her teeth and said, "Don't think that. He loves our kids. They love Uncle Louis…"

"Yeah because they tease him relentlessly."

Donna giggled. "No they don't, Harvey. That's just you."

"Hey, come here," Harvey said.

Donna who was wearing only a button-down shirt and her new panties dropped her toothbrush into her bag and brushed her long red hair with her hairbrush. She came to sit cross legged on the bed in front of him.

He bent forward and kissed her. His kiss did not lie about what he wanted. He wanted her again. At least one more time before they had to go back home where their lovemaking would be short, quick, and intense and furtive. He reached for her blouse and started to undo the buttons. He kissed her breasts and then reached around and removed the bra she had just put on. She lay back with her shirt unbuttoned and her bra discarded. He took her panties and pulled them off. He was so hard already just looking at her. He lay on top of her and stroked her hair and looked all around her.

She placed her arms around his neck and pulled him close. She kissed him. Her tongue inviting him into her mouth. She was aroused so fast when he touched her. She knew this man intimately and loved every nuance of his being. She smiled as he stroked his hair. She felt him enter her so gently that she gasped for air. She turned away and grabbed his buttocks with her long fingers and urged him on. She reached up and kissed him deeply. He responded and moved back and forth up and down loving the noises and the feel of him within her.

Her breasts bounced with his increased rhythm until he enclosed her with his body. She crossed her ankles gracefully around his back as she felt his rhythm increase. After a long slow rhythm, Harvey tensed his body and ejaculated into his wife. He sighed and said "I'm glad you're driving home. I don't think I will ever walk again after that."

Donna laughed. She was always surprised what came out of his mouth after making love. Sometimes his words were beautiful as they were earlier in the night when he had thanked her for loving him and giving him children and always being there for him. Other times it was sarcastic like now, but she knew that it all came from the same place===his big generous loving heart.

It was eventually Harvey's turn in the shower alone. While he showered, Donna dressed. She looked again for her makeup in her voluminous bag that Harvey had apparently repacked for her before the trip last night. He remembered everything. As Donna's hand found her makeup bag again, she also saw a big black thing that felt rather strange. When she pulled it out, she smirked. _So that's where it went!_

As Harvey came out of the shower and dressed only in a towel around his lower body, he brushed his teeth and started to shave. His wife decided she wanted his scruff today and instead took his attention away by the object she held in her hand.

"Is that?" Harvey asked.

"Yes, sure is," Donna nodded emphatically and laughed.

Harvey saw the humor and laughed, too.

They finally arrived back. Donna pulled up in the driveway just as the first signs of dawn started to peak through the dark night. It was November 1st and it felt like it. The warmth of the previous October evening seemed to have evaporated like the stars were being evaporated by the glorious morning sky. Harvey had fallen asleep as she had driven the short drive home. She kissed him awake.

"We're home, handsome," Donna sang to him softly.

He woke up snuffling and rubbing his face with his hand. He immediately felt his stubble. "This comes off tomorrow," he said.

"I understand. Not today because you are staying home."

"How's that?"

"I told Gloria to clear your calendar yesterday. She said: 'No problem.' Have fun."

"Donna…I have…"

"You have nothing. I also gave Gloria the day off…with pay."

Harvey smiled and said," You knew I had something planned last night."

"I told you I hate surprises. I also know that Halloween is my favorite holiday and you have never disappointed me on my favorite holiday since we've been married. So, yeah, I knew."

"Woman, you drive me nuts."

"Well, do you want to keep complaining or should we relieve poor Louis, so he can go home?"

"Let's go in. I'll make some coffee for us."

They came quietly into the side door from the garage. They went through Harvey's office and was surprised to see Mandy, Gordon, and Louis all asleep on the plush couch in the living room while Kenzie woke up and was moving in her daybed.

Mandy moved from Uncle Louis' chest and rubbing her eyes woke up and exclaimed "Mommy!"

"Shh…sweetie, you're going to wake up Uncle Louis," Donna said. She hugged her eldest tight. As much as she was so grateful for the beautiful night she spent with her husband, she was happy to see their children.

"Guess what mommy found in her overnight bag?" Donna said as she kneeled in front of Mandy.

"What?" Mandy asked as she pushed her red locks out of her eyes.

Donna rooted in her bag and pulled out her find.

"My witch's hat!" Mandy exclaimed. She took it from her mom and put it on her head.

"You had it all the time!"

"Yes, and nobody knew!"

"Thank you, mommy!"

Soon Harvey came back to the living room and had picked up Kenzie. She smiled at her daddy when she saw him.

"Oh my…" Louis said rubbing his own eyes. Gordon woke up then because he had been on the other side of Uncle Louis. Gordon had not realized that he had fallen asleep with chocolate candy evidence all over his mouth.

Harvey cooed at the baby and then patted Louis on the shoulder.

"How are you holding up?" Harvey said sitting down next to Louis with Kenzie in his arms.

"I'm great. You have wonderful children. We did a lot of fun things after they woke up."

"I see," Donna said. She came over and helped Louis up. She grabbed Gordon's face and wiped it clean of its chocolate evidence and kissed him on his nose.

"You ok to go home?" Donna asked.

Louis sleepily hugged her tight.

"Yes, I'm great. I called Cheri and Louise is much better. Her fever broke and she's eating again."

"Good. Do you want some coffee before you go home?" Harvey invited. "I just made a whole pot."

"You look like you need it. Did you have a good time?"

"Yes," Donna said. "We had a ball. Maybe you should go next year?"

"Maybe I will," Louis said. "By the way, your two oldest children would be great ballet dancers."

Harvey rolled his eyes.

"Go home, Louis," Harvey said.

"Thanks, buddy."

"Thanks, Louis."

"Bye Uncle Louis," Mandy said and gave him a big hug.

Gordon did the same and then Louis took his leave.

"Ok, anybody want breakfast?" Donna asked.

"We do!" Gordon and Amanda said.

"Good because daddy is going to make his Specter special pancakes," Donna said laughingly as she noticed Harvey's pained look.

When he came up to her, he said, "I would rather feed Kenzie."

"You can't, Harvey. Look down," Donna said quietly.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Harvey said as he noticed Donna's shirt was wet where her nipples were.

"Don't be. It's worth it."

She kissed him and then took the baby with her who started to fuss because she was hungry.

Harvey went into the kitchen and began breakfast. Donna fed the baby and watched.

All in all, it had been one of the more memorable Specter Halloween holidays!

HAPPY HALLOWEEN!


End file.
